


Sunny Days and Rainy Nights

by CandleLights, Kovicon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Investigation, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandleLights/pseuds/CandleLights, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kovicon/pseuds/Kovicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A murder, a mystery, a scene...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trump's Infamy

June 26, 2014

The cold dark night echoed the feeling of despair in the Italian countryside.  A moment like this would surely send notions through someone that they should get inside, but not this man.  For years the over ruling class dominated the surrounding area.  The home to the pontiff was heavily guarded as hundreds of undercover agents patrol the area.  Harry, as he was called when he was young, was the world's most notorious criminal.  With his immense wealth, he had the power to anything and everything.   So at that particular night, he did so.  He decided to take matters into his own hands.  There had to be change.  An assassin crawled through the security guards and proceeded to find the holy man.  

"Don't fuck this up!" Harry said.

"Don't worry about this." The assassin replied as he repelled down the walls the find the target. "There is no way they will ever find out."

"I hope you're right." He said worryingly.

* * *

The local newspaper headlines the next day were : POPE DEAD!

"What?!" Aaron held the paper in his left hand and a donut in the other.  His eyes glared at the sheets with great intensity.  "Wienie, get over here."

Aaron and his partner were local cops in the lower part of Manhattan.  It was a tough time to become a cop, after the riots near the central part of New York, it was never safe again.  Cops were mistrusted and their reputations tainted there after.  

"Yeah?" It was Wienie.  The partner was in his undergarment but his name tag was stuck on the fabric.  Winston it said.

"Look at this." Aaron points this index finger to the headlines. "He's dead."

"That can't be..."

"I know right?" 

"Who could have done it? Like that place is completely surrounded by guards, there's no way that could have happened."

"Beats me" He placed the paper near the edge of his desk. "Come on, let's get a coffee."

"Sure."

The two exited the police station.  A nearby coffee shop was open and so they went in.  The sudden rush of air filled their nostrils with the strong scents of coffee.  A barista greeted them as they enter the shop.  Winston saw familiar faces appear before his eyes.  His old friends Kevin and Jonathan siting together playing the daily crossword puzzle.

"What's five down?" Jonathan asked.

"A noun that is something..." Kevin replied as he rolled his eyes.  A small smile crept up Winston's face as he sees them both.  

"Hey!" Winston waved his hand.  Kevin and Jonathan looked up to see their old friend.

"Oh hi!" Kevin extended his arm, he gave Winston and Aaron a firm handshake. "It's great to see you guys again!"

"Yeah it really is, it's been boring here recently." Jonathan added as he extends his arm to shake them.

"How's working at the agency?" Aaron suddenly asked.

"Horrible." Kevin said as a matter of fact. "Just horrible, you can't go out, can't leave the scene, can't investigate privately, so many damn regulations."

"Yeah, it's terrible." Jonathan added, he rubbed his eyes as they slowly became more redder by the minute "You basically feel trapped all day every day, but it's our job as investigators."

"Sucks..." Winston replied slowly. "At least you don't have the chance of dying on the spot."

"Well that's why we worked harder to avoid the fuck mess, especially after the riots." Jonathan's tone was hostile this time around, Aaron stood back and watched the entire discussion unfold.

"Guys stop!" Kevin moved his body to separate them. "I still have to finish my damn coffee.  Can we just sit in a bigger table."

"Sure, I don't see a problem to that." Winston crossed his arms to his chest.

The four chatted about their jobs and about their lives.  It was a good decade since the last time the four partake in a formal meeting.  Aaron watch the investigators ramble about their shitty boss.  Streaks of gray hair were clearly visible among Kevin as he started working.  Short patches of gray dotted Jonathan's sides as soon followed Kevin.  Although they were all practically in the same age group, they all behaved differently.

"So what's the real news?" Jonathan asked as he finished his bagel. 

"The pope is dead and we have no idea who done it." Aaron responded as he slammed his cup of coffee on the table. 

"It's clearly an experienced assassin." Kevin raked his right hand through his hair, breathing out as he looks at Aaron. "But the fact that he didn't leave any substantial piece of evidence really blows my mind."

"Actually we were thinking of sending you two to investigate." Winston pointed at the two, he crept a weak smile.

"You're serious?" Jonathan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we can't just leave without a sudden notice, we need the approval from the board fir-"

"Don't need to, I just got a promoted to captain just last week and as a member of the board, you are going." He interrupted Kevin.  Kevin's jaw was wide open as Aaron displayed the forms with the official seal of the country.  

"Yes Captain... _ya_   _motherfucking son of a bitch_ " He muttered under his breath.

"Wait?! We're actually going?" Jonathan was confused.

"Apparently so..." Kevin stood from the table. "Let's get packing, time for sightseeing!"

* * *

 The four split up into two teams, the oversees investigators and the homeland detectives.  During their time in the coffee shop, they decided that they remained in contact at all times.  The plane leaving for Rome was delayed.

"It's delayed... again..." Kevin moaned.

"I know, it's always delayed."  He scanned the airport seats looking for a outlet for his phone.  He stood up and plugged it into the socket.  "There, good as new."

The two waited for another hour until the announcer said that the flight was here.

"Finally..." Kevin grabbed his suitcase.

"Dude, it's a nine hour flight, you can't be tired now."

"I can sleep in the plane." The numbers of their seats were called and the two enter the cabin. "Believe me."

"I hope so..."

Both of their suitcases were slotted above them as the rest of the plane filled with more passengers.  Kevin looked at the back of the cabin to see all the seats filled  to maximum capacity.

"Damn, this thing fills fast." Kevin wondered.

"Wait, you never flew inside a plane before?" Jonathan stared at him carefully.

"Well yes and no..."

"What do you mean  _yes_ and  _no_?"

"I flew on one when I was a baby, but I didn't fly since then."

"Well then." Jonathan said calmly. "Enjoy the fucking ride."


	2. Roman Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrival in Rome, Rain back home...

June 27, 2014

During the long flight to Rome, Kevin and Jonathan slept the entire way through.  The cabin was cold, the constant flow of freezing air made Jonathan shiver almost constantly.  He woke to the rocking motions of turbulence.  The plane had just passed by some thick clouds.  Another sudden jerk tipped him to the side of chair, clinging on for a stable grip.   _Ding._  The overhead seat belt light popped up and everyone fastened on.  As he moved Kevin's motionless body to the side of his chair, Jonathan peeked out of the window to see the area below.  Water, he saw.

"Hmmm..." He closed the window shutter.

The change in position startled Kevin and caused him to wake up.  He slowly opened his eyes to see Jonathan over him.  With his right hand he rubbed his eyes to make sure if this was real.

"What are you doing?" He asked.  Kevin calmly readjusted himself to the seat and glanced at the window to check the surrounding area.  He puffed. "I see land."

"Huh." Jonathan crossed his arms reflexively. "I just saw water not too long ago."

"Then I guess were close then."

"I suppose..."

* * *

The plane landed onto the runway, massive wheels guide the metal bird into the appropriate terminal and proceeded to unload the passengers.  The warm breeze brushed against Jonathan's skin as he wears his aviator shades.  Kevin wiped beads of sweat from his face.  Anything cool would be of a gift.  The sun's heat blasted down on the investigators as they went on a cab to Vatican City.  When they arrived, the scene was filled with reporters and international investigators.

"We have competition." Kevin whispered to Jonathan. "And it's not going to get pretty."

"I know..."

The two walked forward onto the scene, the papal conclave was evacuated and the rest of the other buildings were emptied as well.  Kevin walked passed the caution tapes and Jonathan check the press for any leads.  After moments of searching, they had to start from scratch.

"Stop!" An Italian policeman yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to investigate." Jonathan said as she whipped out his badge and showed it to the policeman.

He carefully scanned the document for its authenticity and reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"You can go, but don't touch anything!"

"Yes sir." Kevin replied as he enter the hallway.

The guards were being interrogated as they were asked numerous questions regarding their location during the time of the assassination, duties, and oddly not asking why they didn't check on the pope.  Jonathan walked passed the interrogations and continued to his goal.  The empty hall felt strange, a sense of death lingered as the two venture deep inside.  The catacombs entrances were opened as part of the investigations.  The pope's bed was untouched as photographers snapped photos endlessly.

"Here!" Jonathan directed Kevin to the scene of the crime.

"On my way!" Kevin rushed forward.

Jonathan turned around to face Kevin, as he did so he noticed a small crack on the window right across the hallway.  He wondered for a minute as Kevin reached him.  His partner was holding a small drink in his left with a note that that came with it.

"What's that?" Jonathan said as he pointed to Kevin's hands. 

"Oh that's a can of beer, I have anoth-"

"No." Jonathan interrupted, he points to the note. " _That._ "

"It's some descriptions I got of potential suspect."

"How?"

"From a witness..." He said as he took another sip.

"Take me to the witness, I'm pretty sure we'll have a easier time with some hints."

"Good idea."

The witness was a young man in his mid twenties.  He was a janitor that cleaned the papal home.  His uniform has torn apart due to the elaborate statues that somehow caught his vest.  He appeared quiet, short stubble around his chin and a brand new hat with the logo "Praise Tim".  He looked at the two Americans as they came closer.

"I told you... that's all I know, okay?"

"Sir, we're not here to ask you any more personal questions." Kevin places his hand onto the table.

"We just need some hints to help find the criminal." Jonathan removed his aviators and placed it on top of his head.

"I don't mind to cooperate, just please don't hurt me..." The witness whimpered.

"Not the worry..."

* * *

 

 It suddenly started to rain, the once soft innocent clouds now morphed into dark ominous objects.  Initially it was a light drizzle, but quickly changed into a heavy shower.  Aaron looked out into the streets.  He sighed as he rubbed his nose and sniffed loudly.  His plans for a nice break was turned down once again.

"Damn this stupid weather!" He slammed his fist onto his desk.  The detective lit a cigarette and opened the window slightly.  He huffed a long breath and exhaled slowly, contemplating about this position as the new captain of the squad.  He moved his ears when he heard his door opened.  "Come in!"

"Hey Aaron." It was Winston.  For the longest of times, the two had went to school with each other, graduated with each other, and now worked with each other. "The files you wanted are here."  He extends his arms with the bundle of papers.

"Thanks."  He flipped through the papers swiftly and placed it on the side of the desk.

"If you need me, I'll be outside taking break."

"In the rain?!" He exclaimed.  "You're going to get wet!"

"Nah, don't worry about that, I'll just bring an umbrella with me."

"Sure..."

Winston left the building and walked to the back of the station to light a cigar.  The massive rod felt like a thick branch in his small hands.  He held the light tightly as he struck the flint.  Bright sparks appeared and a small amber flame made its way into his eyes.  He stared at the flame for a few seconds before regaining his focus to light the cigar.  He released a large puff of smoke. 

"Haaaa..." He sighed.

"Mind if I join you?" Winston turned to face Aaron with another cigarette in his mouth.

"Yeah no problem." He made room for the two to fit under the umbrella.

"I hate the rain..."

"I know you do." He smiled as he exhaled another puff.


	3. Rainy Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives share a night they will never forget.

June 27, 2014

Aaron finished his cigarette and returned to his desk.  The twenty seven year old tossed the remaining portion onto the wet pavement.  He pushed the door leading inside the station, the loud ticking sound of the clock reverberated across the room.  He looked at the pile of papers at his desk.  Aaron sighed heavily as he took a single sheet and examined it carefully.

"Declaration of Eviction..." He tossed the form aside and picked up another one. "Forms of Lease..."

He pouted and rubbed his forehead.  He was a detective, not a landlord.

"Wienie!" He yelled.

Winston heard the shouting and ran back inside, his large cigar was still left in his mouth while he opened the door.  His rushed persona left him soaked from head to toe.  He threw the umbrella to the carpet and removed his satin raincoat.

"What?" Winston replied as he straighten his collar.

"These papers." Aaron points to the stack as he sighs again.

"Oh these? They're just some of my neighbors landlords papers." Winston said with a stupid grin. "It's not like the end of the fucking world."

"Really now. Then what is it?" Aaron glared directly at Winston.  "Because right now, there's criminal on the loose and we have no idea where they are going to strike next."  He pounded the table so hard that the even the floor shook.

"It's just- I'm sorry..." Winston looked down in defeat. "I just want to get your mind off of something."

"You think sending me useless papers at my face would do us any good?" His tone rose sharply.

"Well you looked at them didn't you?"

"I-"

Winston was right, Aaron did looked at the papers but only swiftly.  He paused to reconsider his words.  Just saying more negative ideas would undermine their relationship.  Ever since they were young children, they had always cared for one another.  Fighting brought back memories from the time they were in the police academy.  In one particular memory was when Winston didn't have the time to study while Aaron was completely busy.  Despite the frequent separation, they managed to form a bond between them.  The two would meet occasionally and would enjoy a night together.  It wasn't strange to have gay members of the academy in fact no really care, but for those two, it meant the world to them.

"Well? Did you or did you not?" Winston asked angrily as he turned around.

"Yes... I did." Aaron replied softly, he felt bad for yelling. "I'm sorry..."

" _Oh?_ " Winston froze and faced Aaron.  He looked at him square in the eye and lunged his body toward him.  He cupped his face and instantly kissed Aaron.  Aaron's eyes first widen in shock but quickly relaxed as the kiss deepened.  He held his right hand and grabbed the back of Winston's shirt.  The two moved closer as Winston leaned in, he tilted his head to match the tilt from his partner.

"I'm sorry I angered you..." Aaron broke the kiss. "I should've known that you would never make me mad."

"It's okay. I shouldn't distract you." Winston leaned over to give another kiss. "Well now that the whole office knows that we're together, how about we go and do something fun."

"That's a great idea." Aaron smiled as he cleans his desk.  He glanced at Winston who was on his desk staring back. "Where do you want to do?"

"No idea..."

"How about a dinner?"

"Fine by me."  Winston grabbed his coat from the rack.  The detective examined the coat and held it in his hand.  He walked out into the rain leaving his umbrella behind.

"Hey! You forgot your umbrella!"

"Shit!" Winston ran back to the station.  He grabbed his umbrella and opened it before walking out to return to his apartment.

"Heh, what a loser." Aaron laughed as he closed the door.

* * *

An hour passed as the night progressed, the restaurant was filled to the highest capacity.  The detectives arrived at the place and sat in the waiting area.  They were soon seated near the window.  The atmosphere was busy, orders here, orders there.  The aroma of hot dishes flowed through the building as the inside decoration marveled Aaron.

"It's nice."

"It really is." Aaron responded with a slight delay.

"What would you like to order?"  Winston asked as he picked up the menu.  He scanned the list of items and stared at each picture.  He lowered the menu and looked at Aaron.  "So?  Have you decided?"

"Not yet..." Aaron took a quick glance at the menu and saw an interesting dish. "Ahh!"

"What is it?"

"A medium rare steak with roasted potatoes with a glass of pinot noir."

"Ooo... Fancy" Winston flashed his lustful eyes.  Aaron's face turned rose red as he placed the menu down.  The waiter appeared and took their orders, within minutes their dishes were served and they quietly enjoyed their meals.

As they exited the restaurant, Winston flung his coat over his shoulder.  Aaron stuck his left hand in his pockets and whistled a tune.  They continued to walk into their respected apartments, although they lived next door to each other.  Before saying their goodbyes, Aaron gave Winston his spare keys.

"What's this?" Winston looked at Aaron curiously.

"A spare set of keys."

"What for?"

"You will know..."

"Wait what?!" Winston's face turned red.  Suddenly he knew what it meant. "You bitch!"

"HAHA!"

They enter their rooms and called it a night.  Winston sat in his sofa looking at the ceiling, he wondered what the hell just happened today.  His face started the sweat and he reached for a towel.  While wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead, his phone rang abruptly.  He picked it up to find that Aaron was calling.

"Hello?" Winston asked as he moved the towel across his face.

"Hey I forgot to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I love you." Aaron said softly.  Winston's face flushed and he let out a small chuckle.  It was real he thought, for  _real._ He mustered his strength to tell the truth.  He licked the bottom of his lips and took a deep breath.

"I love you too..."


	4. Dead End In the Dumps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search is far from over.

June 28, 2014

The sun rose from the Italian countryside, bright streaks of light penetrated the curtains of the hotel.  Birds chirped as the sounds of children ran around the plaza.  The orange colored sun seemed to levitate above the horizon warming up the earth in its tracks.  Jonathan shuffled his body from side to side, his aviators seem to be permanently attached to his skull.  He opened his eyes to see the ceiling in front of him.  He sighed.

"What time is it?" He said as he picked up his phone from the charger.  The dim screen was barely visible to him but he somehow managed to read the numbers. "Eight thirty..." He moaned as he closed his eyes.

He fell back into the bed.  Jonathan turned his head to his right.  Kevin was snoring loudly, a small line of saliva rolled down the side of his mouth.  His body was lay motionless as Jonathan turned back to his phone.  They had an appointment with the witness in his house, it would be their greatest lead so far.

"Fucking zombies." Jonathan heard.  He faced Kevin to find his eye's half open with a somewhat death stare.  Jonathan backed away slightly, he never expected his partner to act that weirdly.

"Are you okay?" Jonathan said as he moved Kevin's body side to side. "Dude, you have to stop drinking right before you go to sleep.  It's gonna kill you one day."

"As an investigator, I know what to expect.  I investigate John, investigate."  Kevin reassured his roommate as he cleared his thoat. "I know my own cause of death when I see it."  

"Just don't die in front of me."

"Whatever..." Kevin flung his arms to moved the bed sheets.  The room the investigators stayed what quite cramped.  Only a single bed was in the living room and a mere bathroom was attached to the front door.  Kevin stood up from the floor and stretched his arms.  He banged his right hand against the wall and reflexively cursed. "Fuck!"

"Shhh!" Jonathan placed his finger onto Kevin's mouth.  He was getting pissed at his partner's antics. "Shut the hell up, there are people in the rooms next to us." Kevin froze, his face glowed red in embarrassment, he looked down and raked his hair back.

"Sorry, I'll keep quiet next time." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Thank you." Jonathan picked up his phone again. Eight forty two.  They were almost late. "Quick! We have to hurry.  We have an appointment with the witness remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Kevin gleamed, a solid lead for once he thought.

The two dress up swiftly in clean suits.  Jonathan wore a cream colored suit with bright white cuffs.  A slim black tie finished the attire.  Kevin took his time and wore his dark navy coat, a bright blue vest underneath, long jet black pants and to top it off a pair of deep brown leather boots.  They looked at each other and nodded in agreement.  They were ready.  The investigators exited the room to meet their client.

The cab ride to the destination was short, a mere ten minutes was all the time that elapsed.  The two exited the cab and Kevin tipped the driver.  The old man was peaceful and graciously accepted the money, he thanked Kevin and waved a farewell.  Kevin rejoined Jonathan and proceeded to walk to the witness's home.  

"He was a nice guy." Kevin smiled as he placed the remaining change into his pocket.

"Yes he was." Jonathan agreed.  The morning was clear and nearby mountains displayed their majestic faces, vibrant colors reflected the sun rays and into their eyes. "Damn, it's a nice day.  Like a really nice day."

"Let's focus on our objective."

"Yeah, you're right."

They approached the witness's home.  The area surrounding the building was bare, not a single piece of vegetation was even in sight.  The small home was painted brown, a common symbol of their economic status.  Jonathan knocked the door politely.  They waited for a minute.  Then the door opened slowly.

"Hello?" The man said softly.

"Good morning sir.  Do you remember us?"  Kevin said as he placed his arms in his pockets.

"Ah! Yes.  You two were the men in the pope's investigation I believe."

"Yes."

"Would you like to enter inside?"  He offered.

"Oh no, thank you."  Kevin replied.

"We would like to ask you some questions that's all." Jonathan added.

"Alright, give a minute." He went inside to grab a chair, he came out with a wooden stool and sat down. "Now, where do we begin?"

"We would like to know your name first of all." Jonathan asked while he grabbed a notebook and a pen.

"My name is Davin and I am a janitor in the papal buildings."

"Where were you on the night of the incident?" Kevin pointed his pen into Davin's face.

"I was cleaning the floor nearby about two doors from the pope.  I heard a quick sound around me, at first I didn't really pay any attention, but when I turned to see what happened, he was dead.  The pope was dead."

"I see..." Jonathan wrote down all of what he had just said. "So you never actually saw the murderer but you heard him, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"If you don't mind, we'll be asking more questions so don't be hesitant to stop." Davin nodded.

* * *

After two hours of nonstop questions, their lead was gone.  All the hard work finding a man that was willing enough to take his time and to speak freely to foreigners was an adventure on its own.  Soon leaving the janitor's home, the investigators managed to obtain his name and most importantly his number.  Jonathan sat at the side of the street, while Kevin waved his arm trying to signal a cab.  Jonathan stood up and kicked the dirt in anger.

"Fuck!" He covered his face with his hands.  Kevin stared at him with the same feeling of defeat. "We didn't get jack shit!"

"I know..." Kevin responded calmly as he placed his hand on top of Jonathan's shoulder. "It's always hard to get the good stuff first.  We just have to keep trying."

Jonathan looked at his partner, he smiled as patted Kevin's shoulder. "You're right.  We can't stop here, we still have a long way to go."

"That's the spirit!" Kevin's face gleamed with pride.  He gave his partner a hug. "We can do anything!"

"Yes we can." Jonathan looked onto bright day, a new hope was rising from within. "Yes we can..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos guys, it really makes me happy to see people enjoying what I write. I'm pumping out chapters like never before so bear with me. Again thanks for all the support, you guys have a wonderful day. :D


	5. Cold Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kindling moment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's time for sexy time!  
> Note: My attempt at smut.

June 28, 2014

The work day was free, no new reports of murder, robberies, not even fraud.  The day seemed strange for the detectives.  After the men completed their paperwork early, they decided to take the rest of day off.  The sky was still covered in clouds but it looked like a typical Manhattan day.  Tall skyscrapers tower the skyline, the sounds of cars passing by, each not giving a damn about the other.  Smoke from the commuters lingered through the streets as multiple food stands serve everyday citizens.

"Business as usual." Aaron said as he took a sip of his black roast coffee.  He rolled his sleeves to show his bare arms, scars were clearly visible as he could recalled each and every single one of them.  He placed his mug onto the desk and turned on his computer.  The green pixelated screen flashed the codes for the message that day. He turned off the blinking screen to check his phones for any missed calls.  None.

Aaron stood from his chair, he opened the curtains to allow some light to get in.  The once dark room was now noticeably brighter.  As he peeked to see the surrounding buildings, a knock on the door made him around.

"Sir, we have some forms that required you authorization." It was his secretary Candice, she was a newly hired employee with a reputation of perfection, order, and discipline.  She gave him the documents and Aaron carefully read each one of them.  After ten minutes, they were all signed. "Great, thank you sir.  Enjoy your free day!" She smiled as she walked out.

"A free day huh." Aaron chuckled.  He left the room to find his partner.  The door squeaked as he pushed it away from his body.  Winston's office was just a few doors from his.  He kept a stupid grin on his face while he was walking, he knocked the door only to hear no response.  It was unlocked with no one inside.  Aaron peeked inside and saw nobody.  "Wienie?"

"Yeah?" Winston was standing right behind him, a cup of coffee in his hand and a magazine in the other.  "Were you looking for me?"

"Uhh... yea." 

"What do you need?"

"I was wondering, since you're free.  Do you want to do something fun?"

"Fun? Dude we're cops, what  _fun_ can we do?

"Hmm..." Aaron pinched his nose, he had no idea what do to.  A new idea spawned in his mind. "How about the arcade?"

"Wait like the old days?" Winston faced his partner curiously.

"Yeah like the old days"

"Alright, I need a day off."

* * *

They went to the local arcade near the station.  The building was and old facility, lines of rust littered the edges of the walls.  A lingering smell of sewage flowed into the building from the streets.  The play area was empty, only the detectives were the ones there.  Winston was playing Galactica and Aaron played Pacman.  

"Damn it!" "Aaron flung his arms into the air.  He wiped his face, removing the beads of sweat from his forehead.

"Dude, remember it's a game." Winston said quietly.

"I know..."

They continue to play for a few hours into the day.  The sun was nearly setting when Winston check his phone for time.  He felt relieved that he had nothing to do.  The past few years were the most turbulent times in his life and it felt great to feel free.  He let out a big sigh and look at Aaron.  Aaron just finished his game and decided to leave.  They left the arcade and returned to Aaron's room.

"Why did you bring me here for?" Winston asked as he closed the door.  Aaron's room was filled police equipment and tons of papers.

"Come here." Aaron instructed Winston the sit. "You should take off your jacket because I'm turning on the heater."

"Okay." Winston removed his jacket.  He tossed it onto the nearby table.  Aaron went to the kitchen to get something.

The room became warmer and warmer.  Winston started to sweat and then began to breath heavily.  He had to remove his shirt and then instinctively took of his pants, leaving a dark green boxer on.   _Why is this so fucking hot?_ He thought.

"Aaron!" He yelled. Not a single sound was heard. "Dude, are you here?  It's really hot, like blistering hot."

Aaron entered the room wearing a long white tee.  He was sweating as well as his tee was able to be seen through.  He leaned closer to Winston, his hand lifting the chin of his partner.  Aaron gave him a kiss.  Winston's mood instantly changed and his body relaxed completely.  He fell back to the sofa.  He lay there, his legs spread apart, his mouth open, his eyes staring at him.  As he moved around the sofa to readjust, Winston misplaced his footing and fell to the floor.  Without hesitation Aaron stood there, he caught Winston by the wrists and remained still.  His eyes lustfully watched as his partner moved to regain a hold.  "You're mine..."

Winston gasped and pulled Aaron toward him, their bodies collided and their lips met.  Winston felt the collar of Aaron's shirt, he torn it apart revealing the smooth chest of his partner.  Aaron found his way to Winston's boxers and pulled then straight down.  

"Oh..." Winston's face blushed profusely, he smiled and lunged over to Aaron.  His right hand reaching down to his partners junk and his left to his face.  Aaron's arms wrapped around Winston and moved his head onto his shoulders.  Winston stood up and pushed Aaron onto the table.  Both were completely naked as Winston positioned himself.  He fumbled his aroused junk and penetrated Aaron.

"Ahh!" Aaron whimpered as the sudden movement, he arched forward and was met by his partner's eyes.  He remained adamant and readjusted to feel more comfortable.  The swaying motions persisted and the two enjoyed every moment of it.  "Don't stop..." Aaron said as he could barely breathe.  Winston's tip was rubbing hard against Aaron's prostate.  He jerked as he held Aaron by his sides.

"I won't." Winston kept thrusting harder, his hips shifted back and forth faster than his heart rate.  "I'm... coming..."

"Keep going!" Aaron yelled as he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen.  He panted loudly, letting go of each breath as it was his last.  He felt a sudden feeling of warmth as Winston came.  He felt relieved that it was over, but the night had just begun.  Winston slowly removed himself and proceeded to lay down on the floor.  He rubbed himself the the cold ground as he tried to regain his composure.  

"Damn..." Aaron panted. "You did great."

"You think so?" Winston rolled onto his stomach, stretching his arms in the process.

"I know so."  Aaron managed to get himself off of the table and knelt down to face Winston.  Their eyes locked with one another, black to deep brown.  He leaned once more and gave him a passionate kiss.  They lay there for an hour, trying to breath and remembering what just happened.  Aaron took his partner's hand and kissed it softly.  He whispered, "I love you.."

"I love you too.." Winston replied, he took the opportunity to get on top of Aaron. "I think it's your turn..."

Aaron laughed cheekily.  his eyes flutter as the words enter his ears, he happily obliged and the night went on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this took way longer than I expected. This may be the only time I will do this.


	6. Old Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although their lead didn't reveal much, the investigators set their sights on a new task. However an incident sets them back even further.

June 29, 2014

 Jonathan woke up the sound of shuffling.  His face twitched as he tried to figure out what was the noise.  Faint grunts were heard but were changed to sudden screams.  He jolted out of his bed.  Gunshots were fired and the two investigators ducked reflexively.  Kevin was holding his mug of coffee, he spilled a majority on the floor before ditching the idea of saving it.   _Bang._  Another shot fired.  The gunman was surprisingly close as Kevin could pinpoint his location.

"Get behind the wall!" Kevin screamed, the deafening noise made it almost impossible for Jonathan to understand what his partner said.  Kevin realized that Jonathan was listening and grabbed him by the collar.

"Jesus!" A bullet shot through the window and shattered the glass vase across the room.  Another shot went passed the wall and went between the two.  "Shit..."

"That was close."  Kevin remained glued to the wall but eventually left for a better view of the scene.  The gunman appeared like a typical Italian, nothing particularly strange.  As Kevin scanned the plaza grounds, he saw bodies lying all over.  Pools of blood formed from the innocent victims.  Kevin stood hear the damaged window frame, his eyes frozen.  He felt a rush of emotions as he experienced a flashback.

August 5, 2006

It was a quiet day in the police academy.  Kevin was starting his second years learning to become an investigator.  His best friend Jonathan waited near the main doors to the academy.  He wore a deep navy blue vest with a badge and a police hat.  The feeling of the wool vest reminded him of security.  The twenty year old  was smoking a cigarette that day.  The sky was covered in clouds as flecks of snow began to fall down.  A chilly breeze swept through the trees and the janitor started to shovel the snow to the side.  He, Jonathan, and some of his older classmates were talking about their plans after their graduation.  

"Hey Mark!" Jonathan asked as he brushed some snow from his hat. "Are you and Janet going to live together?"

Mark's face blushed at the sound of his girlfriend.  He was nearly twenty five and on his final few weeks.  The end of the semester was coming sooner than what they expected.

"Yeah I might."  He smiled as he straighten his collar.  "I might propose to her soon after."

"Ohhh..." Kevin's wooed, he was always a sucker for romance.  His previous relationship ended on good terms but now he was focused on his job.  "That's great!"

"I couldn't agree more." Jonathan smiled while he patted Mark's shoulder.  "We're so happy for you."

"Thanks guys." Mark gave each of them a tight hug before departing for class.  A slow black van drove onto the side of the street.  Men in black coats walked out of the van.  Jonathan stared at the suspicious group for a solid five minutes.  His eyes widen as he saw barrels of guns visible.

"We got company..." He nudged Kevin in the ribs.

"Ow!" He turned to Jonathan, at first he glared at his classmate before realizing he was saying something.  Kevin looked at the group curiously. "Why the hell are those guys doing here?"

"Beats me..." Jonathan shrugged his shoulders.  He turned around to the main doorway and proceeded to enter.

A shot raced through the air.  The students inside of the building ran out in a frenzy.  The group of gunmen fired a rain of bullets onto them.  Kevin dragged Jonathan to the opposite side of the academy.  The teachers took their pistols and fired back.  Fragments of rubble flew into the air as the snow displayed areas of red

"Fuck! I knew this was going down." Jonathan yelled as he pulled out his pistol.  He peeked out to find the coated shooters constantly firing.  One of them discovered Jonathan and decide to fire on to him. "I need cover!"

"Got it!" Kevin switched positions and pulled out his Desert Eagle.  He shot once and it went through a shooter's head without a problem.  He them fired multiple times, each landing on the killers.  When he had to neutralize the last one, his gun clicked.  It was empty.  He turned around to face Jonathan who had a magazine in his hand.  He took the magazine and fed it inside the chamber.  As he prepared to aim down the sights, a bullet grazed the right side of his chest.  A stream of blood flowed as Kevin was incapacitated.  Jonathan took the pistol and fired it perfectly, ending the brawl between them.  Jonathan dropped the gun and held his classmates face.

"Don't die on me bro!"  A tear rolled down his face.  He heard a soft murmur as he leaned closer.

"Apply pressure..."  Kevin said softly as a line of blood marked the side of his mouth.

"Shit!" Jonathan followed the instructions and pressed against the wound while yelling for help.  Kevin's mind faded as he passed out.  He felt bliss for the first time.  The paramedics came and lifted Kevin to the stretcher.  He was transported away to the hospital.  Jonathan followed the truck soon after.  The news crew documented the incident while he cleaned up.

The emergency room was filled with wounded students and faculty members.  Kevin was moved to the operation table to be tended of his injuries.  His skin near the ribs was ripped completely as the bullet zipped right through.  Jonathan watched from the window adjacent to the table.  He worried as he saw his best friend in the state of limbo.  The lead surgeon asked his nurse for the blood transfusion.  She swayed her head in disappointment.  Jonathan stared at the situation.  Without the blood, he won't make it.  

The heart rate monitor paced a normal rhythm.  Jonathan stuck his left arm and the nurse drew his blood.  The crimson fluid made its way through the tube and into the bag.  The nurse thank Jonathan and left to the operation table.  His own heart rate pulsed faster and faster as the fate of his friend was in his hands. 

The operation was finished within an hour and Kevin was transferred to a private room.  He lay there silent, his fingers fumbled the badge he held.  A local newspaper titled his actions as a hero but he knew who it really was.  Jonathan found his way to his room.  The door opened slowly as Jonathan stepped in.  

"Hey, how are you doing?" He said softly as he took a glance at his friend.

"Fine..." Kevin replied.  "I know what you did..."

"What?"

"You know what."  He faced Jonathan with a weak smile. "You saved me."

"I care about you..." A tear rolled down Jonathan's face as sniffed loudly.  "I just don't want to see a good friend die."

"Well you're a great friend to me."

"Yeah... I wish I could've done more.  You didn't have to fight all of them.

"I did anyway." He grinned.

"You're sticking with me."  Kevin laughed at his words.  He lifted his right hand to hold his partner.  A tube of oxygen assisted his breathing while was recovering from the operation.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you this..." Kevin took out a sheet of paper with words on it. "I was wondering if you wanted to live with me as roommates."

"I would love to." Jonathan smiled and held tighter.

June 29, 2014

"Kevin!" Jonathan tapped his partner's shoulder. "Dude, wake up!"

"Huh!" Kevin regained his focus. "What happened?"

"Uhh... a gunman killed five civilians and the police just showed up to arrest him.  Seriously, I thought you wou-" Jonathan stopped as he saw what Kevin saw, the horror below. "Oh my..."

"I had a flashback..."  He paused for a minute. "About the shooting in the academy."

"I can tell." Jonathan sighed and wrapped his arm around Kevin. "Don't worry, you have me."

"I know... I have you too."  Kevin said as his face was in his shoulders

"Let's go sit down and relax, this is one the craziest mornings of my life."

"Tell me about it..." Kevin closed the door and raked his hand through his hair. "If the morning is this chaotic, what about the rest of the day?"

"That my friend is something we will find out."  The two left the room and started the day.


	7. Trouble Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a memorable night, the detectives struggle their minds straight.

June 29, 2014

Aaron woke up on the sofa.  He rubbed his face with his hands as he stood up.  His apartment was a mess.  A shirt here, a belt there, a shoe way over.  He scanned the floor for his pants.  His phone dropped out and landed on the floor hard.  Aaron picked it up and blew the dust off of it.  He checked the time.  Nine forty.

He moaned, he hated his job so much that anything he did just bored him further.  He stood up and walked around the room like a maze.  Winston was asleep, his body was curled up into a tight ball.  Winston twitched slightly as Aaron's feet brushed against his back.  Winston took hold of his partner's foot and held it closer to his chest.

"Winston, let go." Winston didn't budge.  He yawned as he stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes.  His grip on his partner's feet remained.  He stared at his boyfriend dreamily.  "Winston, come on.  We still have a job."

"Oh yeah!"  Winston stood up rapidly, he blushed at Aaron.  He had forgot that he wasn't wearing anything during the night.  He picked up his boxers and placed them on. "Give me a minute."

"Sure."  Aaron scanned his body, the slim figure was flexible as Winston smoothly snugged his boxers on.  Aaron bit his lower lip to hide the redness in his face.  

After the detectives dressed and prepared for the long day ahead of them, Winston felt thirsty.  The two walked to work that morning, each carrying a suitcase.  Aaron had his simple black case, while Winston carried a deep brown leather one.  On the way to the station, Winston decided to grab a cup of coffee to help boost his day.  Aaron agreed and followed him.

They enter the same shop they met the investigators.  The barista greeted them as usual and both ordered their drinks.  Aaron called Candice that he and Winston will arrive soon.  As the detectives finish their beverages, they exited the building and proceeded to walk to the station.  They soon arrived to see their secretary standing next to a pile of papers.

"Ah, Captain.  Here are the security forms for the city, the forms of defense from the state, and the forms of promotion."  She clipped the papers into their respected trays.  "And you have an appointment with the Committee of Civil Liberties."

"Thank you."  He nodded as she left the room.  He looked down at all the forms.  Aaron shook his head side to side as he rubbed his forehead.  "What am I going to do..."

"You're going to do it, duh."

"Thanks." Aaron replied sarcastically as he glanced at Winston.  "I might as well do everything then."

"Hey, don't take things too seriously.  Besides, you're twenty seven, you have a ton of time to spare."  Winston smiled happily.

"You're right."  Aaron smiled back. "Thanks"

"No problem." Winston gave him a kiss. "Now how about I help you with those."

"Wait, don't you have work yourself?" He asked.

"Not at the moment."  Winston chuckled.  He placed his arms around Aaron's body. "I get bored easily."

"I know." Aaron laughed.

The pair managed to finish all the tasks before noon.  There was still time before Aaron had to attend the committee meeting.  Winston took this time to have his break.  He left the building to enter the back lot.  He pulled out his cigar and lit the end.  He inhaled a large breath and exhaled a plume of smoke.  

"Ahh..." He exhaled another puff.  He looked up the sky to see the blue canvas painted with blotches of white and ash gray.  Sparrows flew all around the building, leaving small nests where the chicks were fed.  Winston walk around to face the front of the station.  He saw children laughing, parents buying, and cars moving.  He wanted action.  He wanted to be free.

It was time for Aaron's meeting, he dressed up in a formal suit and brought his suitcase.  As he exited the building, he passed by Winston. 

"Hey." Winston took a glance at Aaron. "You're going now?"

"Yeah, I hope to back soon.  I hate meetings." He said as he gave his boyfriend a quick kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too..."

* * *

"Good afternoon Captain, we just want you to be present for today's ruling of some propositions."

"I would happily part of this discussion, Chief."

"Good, let us begin."

The meeting lasted for hours and for the majority of the time, Aaron couldn't stop thinking about Winston.  He loved him, in fact he was so worried that even boredom could hurt him.  He laughed at the thought, but his heart was right.  He did love him.

Aaron left the meeting as fast as he could.  He ran his way back to the station.  His mind raced as he kept a faded image of his boyfriend in the back of his head.  Aaron entered the doors and found his way to Winston's room.  Winston sat in his chair, flipping through the papers in his desk.  He glanced at Aaron and then looked back at his desk.

"Hey..." Aaron whispered as he hung against the door frame. 

"Hey, you back so soon.  Did the meeting end early?"

"Yeah it did."  He entered the room and sat on Winston's desk.  Aaron leaned down and kiss the top of his head and Winston replied by pulling his tie.  His heart raced as the two lips collided firmly to one another.  Winston moaned as Aaron pressed on.  He tilted his head back and moved to the side.  The bookshelf rocked as Aaron nearly tripped and used it to support himself.

"Ow!" Winston hissed.  His head banged against the wall.  He moved his arms and slid his hands to his partner's chest.  Aaron's muscular build was clearly evident through his suit.  Winston unbuttoned the jacket and leaned forward to get a better hold.  His back arched from the wall, his legs nearly off the ground as Aaron lifted him.  He gave a quick kiss.  And another.  And another.  Their hands intertwined as their lips remained glued.  Winston took a firm grip on his boyfriend's ass.  He held it there for minutes before refocusing on his face.  The two flushed uncontrollably and laughed. "Thanks for stopping by."

"No problem..." Aaron smiled back and released his partner's legs. "I was lucky to even get off early."

"Oh really?"  Winston said as he returned to his desk.  Aaron grabbed a chair and sat opposite to him.  Winston took a sip of his coffee before continuing. "How did it go?"

"It was boring for the most part.  They were talking about the cracks on the sidewalks, the old abandoned warehouses, and the noticeably large proportion of closed businesses."

Winston was daydreaming.  His mind was off into his fantasy.  Aaron didn't notice until later when he asked him a question.

 "Do you think I have to be the one deciding for everything, like there are so many more peop-"  Aaron paused and waved his hand across his partner's view.  No response.  Aaron sighed.  He slammed the desk and Winston's face reacted.  "Winston!"

"Sorry!" He apologized.

"Don't worry too much... It's boring.  I know."

"I was just thinking about you..."

"Really?"  Aaron blushed as he heard the words.

"Yeah."  He smiled.  "I love you."

"I love you too..." He kissed him slowly.


	8. Strange Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a frenzy of a morning, the two investigators set their sights on the witness again. This time, a new problem emerge.

June 29, 2014

"What the fuck was that?"  Jonathan asked as he turned the radio down.  The car was a rental, an old fifties Alfa Romeo.  The dark blue metallic paint was flaking off as the wind made it worse.  Jonathan glided his hand against the somewhat smooth paint, feeling the small pits and cracks along the shell.  "Like seriously?  How did that happen?"

Kevin shrugged his shoulders.  The warm sun pelted onto his skin, beads of sweat formed around his neck as he wiped them off.  He thought of Jonathan's words and reconsidered the circumstances.  He opened his mouth to say his thoughts but was shut by a commotion in the streets ahead.  Kevin turned the radio louder, a convenient station issued the news in English.

"Hours ago after a deranged man opened fire to innocent civilians, the local police has detained that man and is awaiting trial.  Hundreds of protesters who opposed the government's plan of an easy way out sparked outrage as the murderer was released."  Jonathan turned the radio off altogether.  He rubbed his forehead as thought of the situation.

"So... What are we going to do?" Kevin asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I don't know and I don't want to know."  Jonathan said quickly, his tone rose faster than he expected. 

"I understand."

"No, it's just..." He paused.  "After you got shot that fateful day and passed out from shock, you felt like you had to help no matter the circumstances.  It just breaks my heart that I don't want to see the sight of you hurt again."

"Hey, I know what you did back then.  You saved me, and without you, you wouldn't be doing this."  He looked at his partner and pecked Jonathan's face.  Kevin's face glowed red as his partner's face froze.  "Thank you..."

"I... Did you just kiss me?" Jonathan stopped the car and glanced at the other.  His face turned pink from the touch.

"Sorry!"  He fumbled his words, the redness flowed even more so as he held his partner's hand.  Kevin stopped and instantly let go.  He dashed his arms toward his chest and balled up like a child.  "Sorry... It just felt like the right moment."

"Don't apologize.  I know how you feel.  I felt the same way..."  He smiled as he held his partner's hand.  Jonathan looked at Kevin deep into his eyes.  He grinned stupidly as he cupped Kevin's face and gave him a kiss.  Their lips forged a stronger bond like nothing imaginable.  Kevin closed his eyes as the realization hit him.  He loved him, and  _he_ loved  _him_.  They remained kissing for few more seconds before Jonathan broke free.  He laughed and made Kevin laugh.  "I loved you from the day we met and now I get to kiss you."

"You were there for me when I needed you."  A tear rolled down his cheek as Jonathan gently brushed it away.  Kevin smiled and took his hand.  He moved it closer to his face.  The two kissed once more and it felt wonderful.  "I will never forget the things you do to keep me going."

"I will never know why I do things like that." Jonathan laughed.  He had his own flashback.

August 14, 2005

He remembered his younger days well.  The bright young student who was at the top of his class.  He graduated early and started training.  Although he was great in academics, he lacked the courage to fight and protect.  That all changed when Kevin entered the academy.  Kevin started late but rose through the ranks as he was a proficient shooter and an excellent negotiator.  He attracted attention from all the students and staff, asking him for advice or whatever.  However the one he didn't grab was Jonathan.  The lonely student only focused on the technical side of being an investigator and ignored the physical side.  He would hope to pass the class only using his brain.  But after he failed his first test, he looked down.  He couldn't understand why he even took the career.  Jonathan was sitting in the corner of the curb, looking into the sky and sighing at nearly ever breath.  

"Hey." It was Kevin, the most well-rounded kid on the campus. "How about I help you?"

"What?  Help me?  What for?" Jonathan replied.

"Because you look lonely, besides why can't I meet a new friend."  Kevin smiled as he took Jonathan's hand.  

The next few years went by and Jonathan improved a lot.  With the personal training from Kevin, Jonathan passed the arms test with ease.  He managed to land every shot, each with pinpoint accuracy and impressive speeds.  He passed the negotiations, and finally the exit exam.  He cheered as he received his scores to find that they were near perfect.  He found Kevin by the hallways and gave him a hug.

"Whoa!  Easy there." Kevin laughed as he was lifted in the air.  Jonathan brought him back down and showed him the scores.  Kevin's eyes widen in excitement as the two would proceed to the next year together.  "You made it, congratulations.  I knew you would make it!"

"It's all thanks to you..."  Jonathan grinned as the two exchanged the paper.  "How can I ever repay you?"

"You don't need to." Kevin raised his hand.  "I'm just glad you've made it."

"Thanks."  He brushed his hair to the side.  He gave Kevin another hug and buried his head in his shoulders.  "Do you want to be partners?"

"I would love to.  We'll just have to wait and graduate."

"That we do."

June 29, 2014

The car parked near the street the last time they met the witness.  Instead of asking questions, they would ask him to come with them.  The sun was just over the mountains as the investigators walked to the home.  They were stumped at first but were more determined to find an answer.  Kevin walked first and proceeded to the door.  He gave a solid bump as the door screeched slightly.  Again as the first time, no response.  The two waited for a few minutes before hearing footsteps.  The janitor was covered in sweat as be became visible to the gentlemen.  He grin widen as he approached the two.

"Why hello again, how may I help you?"

"Good afternoon sir, we're not here to ask you any questions today."

"You're not?"  The old man wiped his glasses.

"No, we're here to ask if you would like to join us in our search."

"I would love to join an expedition but as you can see," He banged the side of his body with his hands. "I'm old."

"I understand, all what we need is for you to simply show us where were you on that fateful night."

"In that case, I would happily oblige."

"That would be perfect."  Kevin smiled as he turned back to Jonathan, who was also elated.

The three enter the car and drove off into the sunset.  The sky darken rapidly as the sun fell below the horizon.  The once bright white clouds turned into majestic amber puffs.  Jonathan drove the car into the city where the roads were paved.  A black van trailed behind them as then car entered the parkway to the papal buildings.  Kevin turned around instinctively and couldn't believe what he saw.  He body shook as the vehicle brought back memories, painful ones.  Kevin leaned toward Jonathan's ear and whispered. "We got company, and it isn't the good kind."

"What?!"  Jonathan parked the car into the driveway, the janitor stepped out of the car.

"Give me a moment gentlemen, my memory isn't the best you know."  He chuckled as he walked inside.

"Take your time sir.  Kevin pulled out his Desert Eagle. "Take your time..."

Jonathan turned off the engine and dashed to the back of the car, their weapons were stored for this exact reason.  Someone must have been following us, they must have known what we were doing.  Jonathan opened his large suitcase, a few fragmentation grenades and a medium size box of ammunition.  He pulled out his M4, fully loaded.  He faced his partner and said. "This is going one hell of a fight."

"You tell me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh. Incoming fight scene.


	9. Papers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning news came with a twist no one expected.

June 30, 2014

Aaron picked up the morning newspaper from his desk.  His face was growing a short almost unnoticeable stubble, the rough look was typical of the captain.  His partner was in his office writing more papers.  Aaron took the paper into the break room and proceeded to have A drink.  He poured his mug of coffee and found a donut in the large white box.  Candice entered the room to tell him something.

"Hey." She said as Aaron opened the drawer to find a stirring stick. "You should read today's paper, some shit happened in Rome last night."

"What?!" He shouted, he thought about Kevin and Jonathan.  

"Yeah, some sort of weird murders near the Vatican."

"Let me see this." Aaron opened he paper in a hurry.  He took a glance at the title and spotted is coffee all over the paper.  The now distorted text read.

Twenty dead in a bizarre shooting, gangs may be of cause.

"This can't be..." He shook his head in disarray.  The captain had never heard of a tragedy this severe on a such a scale. 

"I wish the men the best, but all we can do is really wait." She said as of matter of fact.

"I understand... this is an issue." Aaron folded the paper back neatly.  "I hope the guys are okay."

 "If you will excuse me, I will return to my work."

"Carry on."

Aaron returned to his room, a single envelope lay on his desk.  He picked the document up and ripped it open.  Small fragments of paper flew into the air.  He waved his hands to clear the dust in the room.  Aaron read the printed title.

WE KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING

The text was all in capital letters.  It was in a cryptic font that took Aaron a few seconds to decipher.  He leaned over his desk and placed his right hand on his forehead.  He pondered for a minute, thinking what it meant.

"What does this mean?" He said as he rubbed his face.  Winston walked past his room to check on his boyfriend.  He stopped and looked at Aaron slowly.

 _What is he doing?_   Winston thought.  He moved his hands to the door frame and peeked his head inside the room.  His head turned side to side, looking for anything that might cause him to be like this.  "Hey, Aaron?"

"Yeah?" Aaron responded instantly, he cocked his head upward and gently shifted his hand to the desk.  "What is it?"

"Oh it's nothing..." Winston hesitated.  He was hiding something, but what it was is still in question. "Okay maybe it's not nothing."

"Then what is it?"

"The envelope in you hand." His tone went serious. "What is it?"

"Look." Aaron gave the envelope to his partner.  Winston read it once and gave it back.

"How can we do our job if someone is watching us?" He said adamantly.  He crossed his arms and pouted.

"I don't even know if there _is_ someone watching us?" 

"Maybe you're right.  It's too early to make conclusions."

"Yeah, we keen the proof or else it's just a prank."

"A stupid ass prank!" Winston slammed his fist onto the desk.  Aaron's mug bounced up and nearly fell on the ground.

The room went silent for a minute.  Winston glared at the disturbed desk, papers were everywhere and pens scattered all over the room.  He looked at his hands and bury them into his face.  He broke down, the sudden rush of emotions seemed to overcome him easily.  He landed on the ground, hitting hard on the tile floor with his butt.  Winston remained there for a few seconds before he felt something.  An arm slowly grazed his back and around his neck.  Another arm wrapped his right side and brought him closer.  Winston moved his hands to see his partner lifting his chin.  Aaron calmly gazed into his eyes and smiled.

"Hey..." Aaron's voice was serene.

"I'm sorry... I didn't think I would react like that."

"It's not a problem."

"Yes it is." Winston wiped a tear away. "How can I be a cop and focus on my job if I can't even focus in my mind?"

"You can't think life like that?"

"Then how?"  Another bead rolled down his cheeks.

"You will manage, trust me."

"I do..." Winston merged his lips to Aaron's.  The two stayed like that for a long few seconds.

"I will always be there for you." Aaron glided his hand to the back of his partner's head.  He tenderly nudged his hand closer, forcing the lips to connect for a longer period.  Winston relaxed his body and conformed it to Aaron's.  Their chests touch so intimately that a rush of red flowed into each of their faces.  Aaron pulled back and glanced at Winston.  He cupped his hands and leaned his entire body over him.  Winston replied by grabbing his waists and pulling his tighter.  

"You're amazing, don't give up..." Aaron managed to sneak in those words.  His hair was pulled all over as Winston's neck was the center of attention.  A line of soft kisses went down his neck and onto his collar bone.  Winston moaned and whimpered as the sensations became more and more intense.  Aaron stopped and stared straight up to his partner's face.  Winston grabbed his face and smashed his lips into Aaron.  

"I love you to the day I die..."

"Stop saying that." Aaron blushed further.

"Why not?" Winston chuckled.

"Because we're going to do everything together."

"Sounds perfect..."

_*knock knock*_

"Uhh... Capt-"

"Candice! What are you doing here, don't you even knock?"

"Sir, the door was wide open." She said as she tried to suppress her laughter.

"Stop laughing!"  Aaron looked at Winston, who was embarrassed to even move his hands.

"I'll guess I'll let you guys finish you thing..."  She left giggling in the hallway.

"Now... on the to the more important shit."

"Like what?"

"There were shootings in Rome this morning."

"And...?"

"Kevin and Jonathan are there."

"Shit! Are they okay?"

"That's the thing.  I have no fucking clue."

"Well we can just text them."

A light bulb turned on in Aaron's head.   _Why didn't I just think about that sooner?_ "Good idea."

Aaron pulled out his phone from his pocket, Winston sat right beside him.  

 **Aaron:** Hey? Are you guys okay over there?

 **Kevin:** Yeah.  The day was weird.

 **Aaron:**  Make sure Johnny's fine, we don't want a man down.

 **Kevin:**  Don't worry about it.  Like I said just weird.

 **Aaron:**  Hopefully and when are you guys done?

 **Kevin:**  I don't know for sure, maybe a few weeks?  I don't know.

 **Aaron:** Be back safe!

 **Kevin:**  Will do.  Will do.

Aaron placed his phone back into his pocket.  He turned to his partner and sighed.

"They're not okay..."

"How do you know?  I thought Kevin told you they're fine."

"Maybe... It's just I have this feeling you know..."

"I know."

 


	10. Fire and Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gun fight no one expected.

June 30, 2014

The afternoon sun was above their heads, dust flew into the air a the black vans crawled to a stop.  A dressed figure stepped out of the driver's seat.  He held a small pistol in his hand.  More of his men eventually left their vehicles and face the investigators.  The driver yelled.

"Danno adesso, non c'è nessun punto di combattimenti!"  _Give up now, there's no point fighting._   He said as he raised his gun into the air.  The man fire his shot and it spooked Jonathan.

"What are they saying?" Jonathan asked as he glared back and the men.

"Something about surrendering and there's no point fighting."

"Fuck that!" Jonathan whispered. "I won't let them kill you again."

"Alright, then let's fight." Kevin approached slightly before ducking behind a pillar.  He fired his gun.

A gunshot rang in Jonathan's left ear.  He ran back and found a place to hide.  The marble wall was thick but was short for a good defense.  Jonathan carried the box of extra ammunition and shifted it by his side.  He swiftly fed a new magazine into the mechanism.

"Johnny!  Hurry!"  Kevin shouted as he fired another shot.  Bullet by bullet, his Desert Eagle was running out fast.

"I'm trying!"  Jonathan readjusted himself to the was and lined his sights at the shooters.  He fired and missed completely.  He had to reconfigure his sights once again.  Within a few seconds, he lifted the M4 onto his shoulders and fired again.  The bullet flew through the glasses of a gunman.  The recoiled shook him to the floor.  He forgot that the gun was such a kicker.  Tiny fragments of marble and lead litter his suit.  He eye's stared stone cold as his suit was ruined.  Jonathan glanced at his partner.  "How the fuck did they track us?"

"Beat's me, but whatever it is I hope I don't see them again."  Kevin landed a head shot.  A splatter of blood flew into the air.  He went back to a safer place.  "Cover me while I reload!"

"Gotcha!"  Jonathan replied.

Kevin's mind went blank and his vision blurred.  His head swirled around, miraculously dodging bullets that would have killed him.  He then collapsed on the floor, safely behind cover.  It was another flashback.

August 5, 2006

He opened his eyes, he was at the entrance to the academy.  The investigator looked around to find any sort of clues that could help him determine the date.  He peeked down to his vest, it was the same vest he wore when he was in the academy as a student.   _A student._

"Wait... Where am I?"  No response.  A silent calmness filled the area as the snowflakes in the sky froze as if time froze. "Is time even moving?"

He walked out of the door into the front yard.  Kevin's noticed to black vans in the distance.  He shook his head as he couldn't believe what it was.  He was in another flashback.  

"Fuck, not now!"  He stomped his foot into the snow.  Jonathan would've been dead if he could go back to the real world.  As he slammed his boots to the ground once more, he turned his head to see red in the side of the building.  Kevin slowly meandered through the snow, finding a suitable path to get through.  The red area gradually became more visible as Kevin turned to corner.  The snow was soaked in blood, a pool was behind the corner.  Kevin moved his head side to side, trying to find out how the blood was formed.  

"Who could this be?"  He said as he searched the area intensely.  A body emerged from thin air.  The holographic appearance was hard to distinguish.  Kevin stared at the face careful then jumped back to know who it was.  I was himself.

"This can't be..."  Another figure materialized and was over Kevin's body.  Kevin's realized that it was Jonathan who was over him.  The faded partner pressed on the wound and the paramedics soon arrived.  Kevin's stood back as the entire scenario unfolded.  

"I can't believed that happened... He saved me."  A moment passed and it was his partner looking back at the stained snow.  As time passed even further,  Jonathan's body remained still.  The slim figure barely moved until it night.  The sky faded into darkness and so did the rest of the surroundings.  Kevin floated to the center of a room.  Then it all went dark.

June 30, 2014

He opened his eyes and wondered.  He was abruptly interrupted by a piece of marble hitting his head.  

"Ow..."

"Ah welcome back sleepyhead.  I hope you've enjoyed your peaceful respite."  Jonathan said softly.

"What happened?"

"Well... After telling me to cover you, you went blank and I had to drag your body to me."  He smiled to his partner.  Jonathan pulled out Kevin's Desert Eagle and handed it back.  "Plus I got to shoot- I mean reload your gun."

"You don't have to hide that from me."

"Yeah I know."

"Thanks though."

"For what?" Jonathan looked back to his partner after firing another round. 

"For saving me..."

"Oh.  Can we talk about this after."  He tilted his head to the shooters on the other side of the wall. "It's kinda hard to talk while I'm shooting."

"Yeah."

Within an hour, the attackers were killed.  Kevin and Jonathan walked out of their cover zone and proceeded to scanned the area.  The immediate smell of burnt gunpowder and blood filled their nostrils.  Kevin turned away as he saw the horror he had done to them.  Jonathan picked up an AK and showed it to Kevin.

"These are guns we don't want shooting at us."  He inspected the mechanism, it was brand new.  The glossy wood finish was untouched even though it fell.  "We have to show them to the local police."

"Are you crazy!  They'll never believe us."

"Then how else are we going to tell them?"  Jonathan waved his arms in protest.

"We're not, okay."  Kevin rubbed his forehead while assessing the situation. "We just have to take them and determine who gave them the guns and track the down the big boss."

"The big boss..."

"Yeah."

"That's dumb.  I'm taking one as a souvenir."  Jonathan picked another gun to compare.

"Fine, at least we have one as a piece of evidence."

"Gotcha. That means two for the road."

"Just put it in the trunk.  Forget the plan today, we need to hide.  Fast."

"I'm on it."  Jonathan placed the two AKs in the trunk and slammed it shut. "Now where's the janitor."

"Shit!  I forgot he was here."

"Well I don't blame you."  A buzz came from the back of the car.  It was Kevin's phone and a message appeared. "Hey You got a text."

"From who?" Kevin opened the door to reach for his phone.  He looked at it and pouted.  It was Aaron.  Kevin quickly texted him back.

 **Aaron:**  Hey? Are you guys okay over there?

 **Kevin:**  Yeah.  The day was weird.

 **Aaron:**  Make sure Johnny's fine, we don't want a man down.

 **Kevin:**  Don't worry about it.  Like I said just weird.

 **Aaron:**  Hopefully and when are you guys done?

 **Kevin:**  I don't know for sure, maybe a few weeks?  I don't know.

 **Aaron:**  Be back safe!

 **Kevin:**  Will do.  Will do.

"Who was it?" Jonathan leaned over Kevin's shoulder to see.

"Aaron, he was wondering how are we and all that shit."

"He's like a dad."  Jonathan laughed.

"Well... Let's just say a shitty one."

"Hmm... Despite your occasional flashbacks, you're good yourself."

"Thanks."  Kevin gave Jonathan a sudden hug. "I needed that."

The two kissed slowly as they watched dreamily into each other's eyes.  Kevin's ran his hand through his partner's hair and Jonathan moved slightly to the left and pressed his lips tighter.  Jonathan held his arms to Kevin's waist and grasped it softly.  Kevin's mind raced as his feelings flew out.  He felt happier than ever.  They finally loved each other after all those years.


End file.
